


Glitter

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [16]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Public Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Simply because this was what she'd always wanted... as a child, she'd watched him from afar through her bedroom window... a perk of being a noble's daughter, even if she wasn't allowed to interact with any man until she was sixteen... and then she'd truly met him. And now... at eighteen, she was his bride... his queen. And nothing felt sweeter than that knowledge.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!!! My last post of 2020!!! 
> 
> In an odd way, it feels very, very bittersweet, but at the same time, I feel incredibly blessed with the way this year turned out. I graduated this year, even though it was two months late due to the pandemic... but during that time, I made a group of friends I never thought I could have. A seriously fucking awesome group. I can't even begin to describe how that feels... and because of that, I'd like to thank them all. Yes, there's a lot. So a big thank you to Cilla, Lisa, Jo, Katie, Rose, Juan (my adopted dad, ifykyk), Al, Hana, Gen, Star and Lulu. And a super big thank you to Carrie, who is the one who got me into this damned fandom in the first place, even if she didn't know me at the time. I appreciate you all so much and I can't imagine how I would have gotten through the year without you all!!! So here's some porn as a thank you, hehe!!! Happy New Years, everyone!!! And to many more fantastic years with you all!!!

_"I want the part of you that no one else has."_

* * *

"It's time to go, your highness..." A soft voice alerted her, Blossom looking up shyly as her arms wrapped around her body in embarrassment. "Oh, Blossom... are you really still shy? You look beautiful..."

Blossom swallowed softly as her eyes came to her body in the reflection of the water, white clinging to her body... the thin, gold chains holding the barely there fabric in place and accenting the pale skin she bore. She let her hands trail down her body; over the milky skin of her thighs and blushing at how soft she was... it had been a flustering experience, her maids having spent upwards of two hours making sure her body was complete smooth, not a stray hair in sight before she was left alone to use those ridiculous oils that had done more to her body than she'd thought possible... but that was the point of aphrodisiacs, wasn't it...?

They'd been like pure silk on her skin, leaving a thin pink sheen over the now sleek canvas of her body and had only strengthened her mood of a 'blushing bride'... how could a liquid like that just rubbed into her skin left her dripping, needy and wanting nothing more than for her soon-to- be husband to own her... show everyone that she was his. But that was the scary part... she understood why. Their culture adored intercourse... it was like something of a ritual at this point... the weddings of the royals took place in the palace court... in front of all of the officials, royals and even some common families that had been invited... and Blossom, while very happy to be marrying her beloved, did not know if she could take it... laid out bare in front of everyone while he had his way with her... it seemed absolutely humiliating. 

Brick had seemingly not shared this concern... had instead seemed rather excited, in fact. She'd seen it on his face when it was last discussed with them... the carnal hunger in his eyes as his grip on her waist became a bit tighter and his own garments did very little to hide his rather... _prominent_ excitement. Perhaps it had been because her betrothed was no virgin... he'd tasted the fruit of the fairer sex before, as most princes would before they were married... a different woman for different nights... thoughts that had haunted her for some time before he'd put a quick stop to it, fingers slipping under that thin chain, pulling her against him and that warm baritone made his opinions very clear. 

_"There is no one else for me like you... my bride... you are mine from now on and nothing and no one else matters."_

To anyone else, it might have seemed scary... but Blossom had only become more enchanted... and all the more ready to be bonded to him forever. It was, in a sense, very romantic... people were married by having their love witnessed by their peers... and that was a beautiful thing. She just... didn't know she was confident enough not to cry from embarrassment at having Brick absolutely destroy in front of everyone she knew. 

"R-Robin... I... _you_ are married... I mean... was it... was it embarrassing for you?" She asked softly, trying not to show her anxiety on her face as she let her hands cover her mostly exposed chest once again. "To... for people to see you that way?"

"Oh, Blossom..." She laughed softly, moving towards her and grabbing that bottle again. "Sit for a moment." After Blossom did as she was told, Robin poured some of the oil onto her hands, gently beginning to massage more into her skin. "I was nervous, surely... but when you get there, to the altar, it's just going to feel like it's you and him... or... you'll be like someone else we know and absolutely adore the attention. And that's ok too. It's... it's wonderful. Really. So don't worry. People will be watching, but... don't worry about them. Really."

As the oil was rubbed into her skin, the anxiety felt more and more like it was melting away, Blossom's entire body burning up with a sort of pleasure and need she'd never felt, even when imagining this night... oh no, this was so, so much better and she... she needed Brick, badly. After Robin had rinsed her hands in the pond, she'd helped Blossom with last minute adjustments to her jewelry, gentle and tentative so as not to brush a sensitive spot. Her neck... her ears... her hips, everything was on fire, but none more than the heat burning through her abdomen which she willed to stay forever if it meant feeling as good as she did in that moment. 

The time did in fact come when she was coaxed out of the chamber, led down the hall and before she knew it, she found herself standing before him... as handsome as always and a smile that felt as loving as it did sadistic. When his hands reached for hers, she took them, blushing as she was led down to the nest of pillows and blankets in the center of the room, adorned in the finest silks and the most exquisite beading... as appealing to the eye as it was to the body she sound found out as she took the necessary steps. When they found themselves in the middle, Blossom found herself sinking to her knees, cheeks flushed deeply as she looked up at her groom, eyes twinkling in excitement as she knelt before him, softly kissing his knuckles in a quiet blessing and promise as she'd been taught to do previously. 

Brick's eyes burned as he looked down at her, bright carmine making her body ache with want as she gently nuzzled his thigh pleadingly, ears pointed and flushed as she silently pleaded for him to give her everything she so desperately needed now that she'd relaxed. Finally, she was given something as Brick dropped his robes and she let out a weak moan at the sight of his freckled skin... pulled taught over pleasant muscles and just as soft as her own. Before her was the man she'd come to adore, bare and exposed as she felt, though there seemed to be confidence in his mien. 

Best of all was the flushed length just inches from her... eager and dripping from what she could only assume was excitement. She made a soft sound as he reached out for her, a hand sliding into her hair, his thumb brushing lovingly against her jaw and she flushed deeper at the coo from their audience. She found that she oddly didn't mind it... because it was just them... and... it was almost exciting... everyone to see that they belonged to each other and that nobody would ever have her King again... he was hers. 

Perhaps that was where her confidence came from as she leaned forward, lips slick as she pressed them to the side of his member, a collection of dainty kisses finding their way over the sturdy set of inches. Her eyes were glued to his face, glimmering with excitement when she saw his jaw clench at the action... a pleading sound pulled from her mouth as he gripped her jaw with his free hand, the hand already in her hair giving a soft tug. 

"Open." He ordered, though it sounded more pleading to her own ears when he'd said it... but she would have done as he asked, order or not. When she did as he'd said, he smirked softly tipping her head back slightly before gently pushing his tip against her tongue, his precum falling to her tongue before she let her lip close around him, slowly moving her head and accepting more into her mouth, moaning softly up at him when he looked at her with pride... he _was_ proud... and it made her heart soar. "Good girl..." 

She whined happily at the endearment, tongue sliding along the vein on the underside of his cock, earning a jolt from his hips and a grip at her copper locks. She felt that coil in her stomach becoming hotter and hotter and she felt a large amount of slick beginning to accumulate between her legs when he finally began to move his hips, gently fucking her throat. She felt like she could die happy in this moment... Brick's bride... his chosen prime... _his._

However, this pleasure didn't last for long, because after he pressed all the way in, looking pleased that she could fit him down her throat, he pulled away, both hands moving to cup her cheeks as he sank to his own knees and she understood... that was what she'd been told about... he'd truly, completely chosen her as his wife and the satisfaction was shown in his smile and the warmth that had pooled in his eyes as he pulled her into his lap, tipping her head back as he kissed her deeply. There was a longing to it that she had never felt... warm and truly full of joy... she was melting beneath his fingertips and against his lips and couldn't fathom anything better than how it felt to have his attention on her... but it only seemed to be getting better when he moved her off of his lap and pressed into the pillows, facing away from him as he moved behind her. 

"B-Brick..." She whined softly, but she quickly was silenced by him pulling her flush against his chest, that dripping length pressing against the space between her legs and his left hand reached up, a loose grip around her shoulders and the right went to rest on her hip. The very touch sent a jolt through her and she moaned, face flushing deeper when she caught the eyes of everyone looking at her and that sent an even deeper thrill through her. "P-Please..."

"No need to beg, princess..." He practically purred in her ear, tongue sliding over the pointed tip as he let his length rub against the spot where she needed him most... she hadn't even noticed him pulling away the chain that held her modesty in place... left in nothing but an incredibly sheer pair of panties, now made even more transparent by the excess amount of liquids coming from her core. "I'll give you everything you need... everything you want." 

She moaned weakly, head tipping back against his shoulder with a soft huff, hearing him laugh in her ear as his fingers made quick work of that flimsy material, practically torn in two by the time he was finished and finally, those blessedly callused fingers touched her where she'd been craving. She felt a shiver run through her spine as he dragged his index finger over her clit, gentle at first as he gauged her reaction before he added some pressure, cooing when her hips jolted. 

"Do you like when I touch your hips, Blossom...?" He asked softly, but there was nothing soft about the sound... his voice was the crackling of the fireplace... the rough texture of bark... yet so blessedly warm... so addicting and only made rougher by his own pleasure. When she gave a weak nod, he laughed, squeezing her hip a bit tighter in his hand, clearly relishing in her moans. "You sound so lovely..." 

"I-I do...?" She asked shakily, hands resting over his own and her head tilting so she could meet his eyes, blushing shyly when she saw him smiling fondly down at her. 

"You should know by now that there is nothing more lovely to me than the sound of your voice... especially the sound of you enjoying yourself as you are now... as evidence by how wet you are here..." He mumbled in her ear, smiling when she shivered, letting his finger dip into her heat, teasing at her entrance before he finally let the digit sink into her. She knew she shouldn't feel as wrecked by that as she did, but she felt herself melting, face burning with pleasure. "Mm... soaked." 

"B-Brick..." She murmured, hips rolling slightly in a soft plead, a weak whine falling from her lips when his finger brushed something inside she liked very, very much. "More... p-please..."

He seemed only too happy to help his bride's situation, a second finger soon joining the mix and before she knew it, she was being fucked thoroughly by the two digits, thighs shaking weakly as he held her in place. She couldn't help the needy moans falling from her lips like prayers, eyes fluttering as she let him do as he pleased... only to be surprised when his other hand reached up and softly gripped her chin, making her look at the people before them, his breath hot as he spoke. 

"Do you like this...? Do you like knowing that they're watching you become mine...? And that no one else will ever get to have me because I am yours?" His words were a whisper, clearly not meant to be heard by anyone else as a third finger pressed into her slick entrance, easily picking up the same pace as the others; eager and intended for her pleasure. "Because we belong to each other now."

"Y-Yes... I-I..." She tried to speak, but she couldn't get out the words and that seemed to make him even happier than any words she could have spoken, giving one last stretch of her heat with his fingers before he pulled them out and easily pulled away her top, grinning softly at her when chill bumps appeared over the soft mounds and the soft pink buds that marked her delicacy. She felt his length between her legs, rubbing against her slick opening and she gasped softly as he gripped her hip once more and his slick fingers danced over her lips. 

"Be a dear and lick them clean for me, will you?" His voice was gentle, caring in it's simplicity. It truly was a question... he didn't want his bride to do anything she didn't feel ok with... but that only made his smile brighter when her mouth opened and he was able to push them in and over her tongue, relishing in her velvet tongue once more. "That's my girl... my beautiful bride..." 

Blossom moaned weakly around his fingers, cleaning them off like she was having a delicious frozen treat, eyes having flickered shut as she felt his member brushing against her clit over and over, drool undoubtedly beginning to pour out of her mouth and around his fingers like some kind of dog... but she couldn't bring herself to care and in the next second, she was flipped over, back pressed into the pillows. She looked up to see Brick smiling at her... but it was different this time... this time it was a bit shy... anxious and maybe just a little scared. She felt a bit relieved that he was feeling that way too... and so, when she let her arms wrap over his shoulders and he found himself setting between her legs, she couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss, delicate and soft as it was to do so... 

He appreciated the gesture it seemed though as he pulled a pillow under her hips, raising her thighs up and squeezing softly before he finally let his head press against her entrance, pushing in as slowly as possible and wincing softly from the tight warmth she offered him. His head hung slightly as he took in a breath, resting his forehead on Blossom's shoulder, who had gone incredibly quiet. After he gained his bearings though, he lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes widening at the sight of her face... Blossom knew she was crying. Simply because this was what she'd always wanted... as a child, she'd watched him from afar through her bedroom window... a perk of being a noble's daughter, even if she wasn't allowed to interact with any man until she was sixteen... and then she'd truly met him. And now... at eighteen, she was his bride... his queen. And nothing felt sweeter than that knowledge. 

Brick felt it too, something evident in his motions, slow and languid, burning through her like a flame stoked by alcohol. It stayed that for a while until Brick nearly looked in pain and Blossom was the one who laughed this time between breathy moans, gently rolling her hips in reply to urge him to go faster and it worked and he groaned in satisfaction and thanks as his hips snapped and she felt her jaw drop from the pleasure that ran through her, directly up her spine. She clutched at him, eyes fluttering softly as he seemed to reach even deeper than he had been, his grip tighter on her hips as he let himself get lost in her heat until she was spilling over him and in the next moment from the tight squeeze she'd unknowingly given him, there was a warmth pouring into her that she had been craving unknowingly... and now that she had it, she knew she'd always want more. 

Now, with his sweat slicked body on top of her, face buried in his neck and arms wrapping around her middle, she felt her eyes closing for a long moment, her fingers gently curling into his ember kissed locks with one hand and the other gently stroking his back as he caught his breath. Neither of them noticed the people leaving... being led to a reception the two of them would not be attending for another hour or two as they'd have the traditional bath in the Spring of the Elders, said to bless couples like themselves with a long life together and grant fertility... and Blossom couldn't be happier than she was in this moment she was sure, even if she knew she was probably wrong. 

And finally, when Brick sat back up and gently pulled out, Blossom caught a look at his face... the soft smile and the slightly embarrassed fluster on his cheeks making her heart melt. She smiled up at him, wrapping her legs gently around his waist as her hands rested on his shoulders. "Why so shy, Brick...? Wasn't I the blushing virgin bride...?"

"Every man is a virgin when making love to the woman he loves for the first time." He quipped, huffing softly at her as he gathered her up in his arms and she felt happy to be back in his lap. "And now... you are not just a bride. You are my wife... my queen... my everything." 

"And you're mine..." 

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! Find more from me on my Instagram, @avesthetea <3 see ya next year, wink wonk.


End file.
